


A Sense of Poise and Rationality

by DoreyG



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arguing, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Mind Games, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: His wife is glaring at him again.





	A Sense of Poise and Rationality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/gifts).



His wife is glaring at him again.

She's glared at him at least once a day ever since the wedding. He has to admit, he wasn't expecting her to do so. Of course he never expected them to actually _like_ each other, this was an arranged marriage from the start and one that she was rather angrier about than him, but none of the ladies of his acquaintance have ever been so forthcoming about their disgust before. He's used to the cut direct, the subtle overlooking of his presence, the ice of a well timed passive aggressive comment. 

He's not used to, well, _this_. Open glaring, goading words, an utter lack of interest in behaving like a proper wife - a proper lady - should. Elizabeth is a small ball of stubborn fury, a hurricane who wears her heart on her sleeve and damns anybody who dares to question it.

He hates to admit it, but he finds it rather more appealing than he would like.

"The Horner family has invited us to dinner again," he says in response to her glare, reaching out to take a slightly disinterested sip of his wine.

"I'm not going to dinner with the Horner family," Elizabeth replies promptly, with a scornful snort that isn't at _all_ appropriate for the breakfast table. Granted, she doesn't appear to be wearing a corset again so it's only a small volley in the war. "You'll have to go by yourself. Again."

"I've gone by myself the past four times, it's starting to become entirely obvious," he points out, because he _knows_ it annoys her when he treats her like an idiot. "I really don't understand your objection to the family. They're perfectly unobjectionable people-"

"Perfectly unobjectionable people?" Elizabeth repeats, looking incredulous. Her emotions play across her face so wonderfully that it's really a pity she's of too high a class to go on stage. "The wife is a shrew, the husband is a blithering idiot, their children are budding monsters and all of the servants are too terrified to speak to me. And that's not even getting _started_ on their politics. I swear, if I have to hear them blithering on about how pirates are the ultimate evil in the world one more time..."

"You have to hear that at home too, so I really don't understand the difference," he interrupts , making sure that she can see the role of his eyes. Her face goes flushed and pinched at the sight, so he decides to count that as a victory. "Peter Horner is a hugely influential man. Despite your personal, and irrational, objections to him I would expect you to see the sense in courting him."

"This is _not_ my home," Elizabeth says acidly, glaring at him in a way that rather suggests she wants to pick up her carving knife and throw it at his head. "And my weak and feeble womanhood must be overcoming me, for I cannot see what advantages courting him would bring me at all."

"You are the least weak and feeble person I know," he says, entirely honestly. He's met some strong people in his time, but after a few months of acquaintance he can confidently say that Elizabeth beats them all. "You are right, at least partially. It would not bring specific advantage to you, but general advantage to the both of us. Horner has the ear of the aristocracy, the attention of people a step away from the king. With his help, we could advance-"

" _You_ could advance," Elizabeth points out, narrowing her eyes astutely. "In case you've forgotten I care nothing for coronets and wealth and adulation. Before _you_ came along I would've married a Blacksmith's apprentice and been happy to do so. The only person who would gain from this is you."

Few people have seen through him so accurately, practically none with such speed. He sits back in his chair, narrows his own eyes and drums his fingers on the table. "Some would say that that's a remarkably blinkered view."

"Some would say that it's a remarkably accurate one."

"You may well be right." He drums his fingers for a moment more, sighs and attempts to summon up an appealing look. "Is there any chance that you could indulge in a moment of human kindness, and do it for me? We are husband and wife, after all. We're _supposed_ to act in each other's best interests."

Elizabeth gives him an incredulous look for a moment, as he expected. But then frowns and allows her expression to fade to one more thoughtful, as he most certainly didn't. "An interesting idea. Am I honestly supposed to think that you believe it?"

"Just imagine what we could do, if we were allies instead of enemies," he says, and is surprised to find that he's actually being genuine. "With my cunning and your spirit all would fall before us. All we'd have to do is stop arguing, stop indulging in such pettiness, and we could have the entire world on a platter. _Think_ of it, Elizabeth."

"I am," she says softly, frowns to herself for another second... And then smirks, gives an entirely unladylike shrug and pushes herself up from the table. "And I think that we could do _far_ better than sucking up to the Horners, in that case. If you need me I'll be in the gardens, plotting how to let pirates into _your_ home while you sleep. Good day to you."

Never, he reflects afresh as she sweeps out of the room without a word more, has he been challenged in such a way. Never has he been belittled with such casual disregard. _Never_ has he stared such hatred in the face, and found it absolutely uncowed.

Never, not in his wildest dreams, did he think that he'd like it as much as he does.

At least he can take it out on the Horners.


End file.
